


Long Distance

by swordPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cybersex, F/M, lots of pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordPrincess/pseuds/swordPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: so you wanna cyber?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written because a friend of mine demanded DaveJade smut. I'd never written smut before, so I wrote this. You're welcome.
> 
> I imagine they are around 16 or 17 during this.
> 
> I thought the coding would take me forever because of the pesterlog, so I started it up today while I was off from work even though I haven't finished putting up the finished chapters of something else. But I ended up finishing all the coding here, so it would feel weird to purposefully not post it. So here we are. These are all still reposts from my tumblr anyway.

Jade stared at the text before her and had a mild sensation of paranoia. Like she should check around her for any watchers, despite the fact that she lived all alone on a private island. She stared at Dave's last message again, partially wondering if her mind hadn't made it all up, twisted it into some fantasy that wasn't what he really said. But there were the words in front of her, still the same.

TG: so you wanna cyber?

Oh, who was she kidding? What kind of fantasy was that, anyway? Wouldn't her imagination come up with a more romantic way of putting it?

Well, maybe imaginary Dave was just really realistic.

Perhaps, but it was all a moot point, because it appeared the bright red words were still the same as they had been.

Maybe he was being ironic, though?

GG: are you serious?  
TG: depends  
TG: if you think its gross and weird  
TG: its totally this awesome joke i just made up

Jade paused with her hands on the keys for a moment before responding.

GG: and if i dont think its gross and weird???  
TG: then fuck yeah im serious  
TG: why the fuck not?  
TG: we are a couple of horny teenagers  
TG: seperated by thousands and thousands of miles and a hella huge ocean  
TG: so why  
TG: the fuck  
TG: not

Jade found the corners of her lips curling up and typed again.

GG: hehe :)  
GG: ok!  
TG: whoa really?  
TG: like for serious  
TG: no take backsies  
GG: really really  
GG: like for serious :) :)  
GG: ;)  
TG: ok

There was a pause in the conversation. Jade didn't know if she should do something, or if Dave was going to do something, or...what. It was mildly awkward. They had just agreed to have sex over the internet, to what amount that actually qualified as "sex", and in that moment she didn't know what she was supposed to say next.

TG: so where do we start?  
GG: i dont know!  
GG: ive never done this before!  
TG: well no shit  
TG: neither have i

She found herself giggling a bit, somewhat out of nerves.

GG: um...i guess...  
GG: *takes her shirt off*

She wondered if she was actually supposed to take her shirt off when she said that. It's not like Dave would see if she did or not. In the end, she took it off after all. It was rather hot out, anyway.

TG: yeah ok  
TG: its like rp bullshit  
TG: except were just us  
TG: i can totally do that  
TG: my ability to handle that is basically  
TG: off the charts  
TG: me and the handle are totally tight now  
TG: so tight that its gonna leave one of those indent marks on my skin  
TG: you know  
TG: the ones that sorta hurt and itch at the same time

He was going off on one of his tangents, which meant he probably felt awkward too. But she had at least done something. Perhaps she could encourage him a little.

GG: daaaaaaaaaaaaaave!!!  
TG: ok  
TG: yeah  
TG: *takes shirt off too*  
TG: now what do i touch your boobs or something?  
GG: i still have my bra on though :)  
TG: aw man  
TG: do you expect me to unhook that shit?  
TG: arent they like  
TG: a fucking rubiks cube or something  
TG: oh wait its the internet  
TG: i can just pretend  
TG: i can be so boss at bra unhookage in imagination land  
TG: *unhooks that shit*  
TG: *like a boss*

Jade cracked up laughing. She didn't know if this was "sexy" at all, but at least it served to calm her nerves and banish her awkwardness a bit.

GG: *kisses*  
TG: *makes out with*

Her laughter broke out again. She had a hard time finding it anything but funny when he put it like that. It made it hard to get into what they were doing with just blunt statements.

GG: dave it just makes me laugh when you put it like that  
GG: cant you be more...romantic?

There was a pause and Jade just stared at her screen. Just as she was about to give up on a response and type something again, another red line of text popped up.

TG: ok

That was it, and then another pause. Jade waited a bit longer this time, wondering if he was typing something, and once again, just as she put her hands on her keyboard, another line of text appeared.

TG: *kisses your lips passionately*  
TG: *licking them lightly for access*

She blinked a bit, then quickly responded.

GG: *parts lips for*  
TG: *kisses deeply tangling tongue with yours*  
TG: is that better?  
GG: yes  
GG: definitely yes!  
TG: ok  
TG: *touches your boobs with hands*  
TG: *gives them a squeeze*

Jade decided to unhook her bra in real life. Now that they weren't joking around as much, she thought it might help if she touched herself to his typing. That was perhaps what you were supposed to do when you did this sort of thing anyway? She wasn't entirely sure.

Another line of text appeared as she discarded the garment.

TG: *rubs circles around your nipples*

Jade touched her own breasts, pausing only to type.

GG: ah dave  
TG: ?  
GG: its good  
TG: ok  
TG: *rubs faster*  
TG: *brushes thumb over the center of your nipples back and forth*  
GG: oh dave yes

Jade's nipples got hard under her own touch. She was actually starting to get quite turned on, which a mere few minutes ago, she had doubted.

TG: *starts sucking on one and continues rubbing the other*

She wasn't able to perform that action exactly, for obvious reasons, but she continued rubbing herself, and she realized she was moaning slightly.

She bit her lip.

GG: thats so good dave so good  
TG: well i should give both sides equal attention right  
TG: cant have unevenly stimulated boobies  
TG: that would be like  
GG: just do it already dave  
TG: yeah ok  
TG: *sucks on other side*  
GG: nnnnnnnnnn  
TG: is that like a moan? like should i be turned on?  
GG: hmmm you tell me  
GG: give me a minute :)

She had an idea. She wasn't really sure if Dave was totally into this or just going through motions for her right now. So she thought she'd give him a different kind of encouragement.

-

Dave was just about done wondering what Jade could possibly be up to when he received a file from her. It was an audio file. Weird. What could she possibly want him to hear in the middle of them doing this sort of suspicious stuff?

He clicked on it and immediately understood.

_Holy shit._

It was her moaning. And not just some lame or fake sounding moan. We are talking porn star level moaning here.

He was suddenly very, very turned on. In the very real and feeling the need to undo his pants sense.

GG: dave?

Oh, right. He shouldn't just leave her hanging. Even if that moan alone would be enough to get him off completely if he listened to it enough.

TG: im here  
TG: jesus  
TG: where did you learn to moan like that?  
TG: holy fuck that was hot  
GG: heehee :D  
GG: i didnt really learn it from anywhere really?  
GG: i dont think  
TG: holy shit  
GG: are you turned on?  
TG: fuck yes

He wasn't sure what to do now. His blood was pumping hard, a good amount to a certain particular extremity that had just recently been released from the grip of his pants. He moved to typing with one hand, so he could attend to it a bit.

GG: should I touch you now?  
TG: sure

Might as well pump to her words, anyway.

It took a moment before her words came again. Maybe she was bringing up her courage or something.

GG: *takes a hand to grip your member*

He wondered if her hesitation was over that word.

TG: you can say penis you know  
TG: here ill help you get used to the word  
TG: penis penis penis penis  
TG: or maybe it would help more if i was forced to say the oposite anatomy  
TG: vagina vagina vagina  
TG: CLITORIS  
TG: that better?  
GG: dave you are making me laugh again! stop!  
TG: ok

It was hard not to make jokes sometimes. It became sort of a defense mechanism for when things seemed awkward or tense. Or a lot of other situations, really.

GG: so anyway  
GG: *strokes lightly first*  
GG: *then starts pumping you*

Dave was so into his own motions and thinking about her doing it, that he forgot he should say something for a moment. What was he supposed to type, anyway? Imitate the sounds he was making? He suddenly understood her 'n' line before. So weird to try and do. It seemed like the letters weren't quite appropriate to convey.

_Oh just-_

_Fuck it._

TG: fuck yes

He felt that conveyed his feelings appropriately enough.

GG: i love you

The words were powerful delivered just a the right moment, and he came. His pants and hand were now a sticky mess. Well, he was typing with one hand already anyway. He'd have to throw his pants in the wash when they were done.

TG: i love you too

Time to give her something again. He had the internet's wonderful teat of information to thank for knowing what to do next.

TG: *sticks a hand in your panties*  
TG: *uses a finger to massage your clit*  
GG: ah dave  
TG: not good?  
GG: what? of course good!!!  
TG: alright  
TG: *rubs it for awhile and then sticks a finger into you*  
GG: ahh ahhh  
GG: more  
TG: *inserts another and wriggles them around a little*  
GG: ahhhhhhhh you tease  
GG: nnnnn dave  
GG: *grinds against your fingers*  
TG: *gives you a third*  
GG: ahhhhh dave oh thats so good  
GG: im so wet for you

He paused. It was almost weird how turned on he was by this. If he thought about it too much, it seemed like it should seem silly and awkward, but instead it was hot somehow. So hot.

TG: should i like  
TG: stick it in now  
GG: oh so now you cant say the word either? ;)  
TG: my penis

He felt a blush rise to his face, although he couldn't really figure why. It was just online. Stupid stupid dumb.

GG: um...i dont know?  
GG: i mean  
GG: if this were real life id probably stop because we should take things a bit at a time  
GG: but its just online  
GG: so maybe??  
TG: do you want me to?  
GG: im not sure  
GG: but if you are going to you should do it now  
GG: because talking about it like this is making me less excited

Stupid split second decisions. Oh well, might as well give himself another pump.

TG: *enters you carefully at first*  
GG: mmmm how sweet <3  
TG: *starts moving in and out*  
GG: oh dave oohhh  
GG: harder

He wondered if she was masterbating or just typing out those sounds. He didn't know what the standard of this was. Was it possible for her to get off on just words? It would be weird to ask, though. Regardless, he sure as fuck was. And having her here with him, even if "here" was really on the other side of a screen thousands upon thousands of miles away, it felt so much better somehow.

TG: *pumps harder*  
TG: *sucks at your neck*  
GG: *moans*  
GG: *thrusts hips*

At her description, he imagined that moan she sent him again, and just imagining it now made him orgasm.

TG: fuck jade  
GG: i um came  
TG: yeah so did i  
GG: so  
GG: um  
TG: *pulls out*  
TG: or something  
GG: *cuddles next to* <3

He felt somewhat weird with that awkward finish, and the fact that "sex" part didn't last all that long. But she seemed satisfied, and he was too. It would be different if they ever did something like this for real.

Fuck, though. If she moaned like what she sent, he wasn't sure how long he'd last. God, that drove him crazy.

TG: are you happy?  
GG: very!  
GG: oh!  
GG: isnt it really late there?

Dave didn't even bother looking at the time. Something AM he was sure.

TG: yeah  
TG: but whatever  
GG: you should get to bed!  
TG: nah  
GG: go to bed or i shall get angry with you!!!  
GG: ill give you a extra special kiss in the morning if you do! ;D  
TG: oh damn jade  
TG: fine then  
TG: goodnight  
TG: or i dont know if i should say that since its still like early there or something  
TG: what the fuck time is it  
GG: hehe  
GG: i think ill nap now anyway  
GG: you wore me out!  
GG: night dave!!! <3

He signed out and went to collapse on his bed. But he felt his sticky mess again and remembered to take himself out of his pants and boxers first. Then he put on fresh ones and collapsed.

The laundry could wait. He realized he was dead tired. He fell asleep within minutes.

Thousands and thousands of miles and an ocean away, Jade layed down and closed her eyes. She was wearing nothing but a pair of freshly changed panties and a smile on her face.

She thought of what kind of kiss she'd give Dave when she saw him online next and drifted off.


End file.
